duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Postmodernism: Style and Subversion in Sound and Vision 1970-1990
Postmodernism: Style and Subversion in Sound and Vision 1970-1990 is a promotional-only 2-CD / DVD and double 12" vinyl compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in the UK by EMI / Victoria & Albert Museum during 2011. About the album The album was created exclusively for the Victoria & Albert Museum in London to coincide with an exhibition called Postmodernism: Style and Subversion 1970-1990, held between 24 September 2011 and 15 January 2012. The exhibition was produced from an in-depth survey of art, design and architecture of the 1970s and 1980s, which examined one of the most contentious phenomena in recent art and design history: postmodernism. One of the biggest names in music, EMI Music worked closely with the V&A Shop to produce the album, that features music heard in the actual exhibition and includes two songs by Duran Duran. The double CD and DVD set has 32 tracks and 18 music videos, spanning New Romantic, Electro, Krautrock, New Wave, and Hip Hop to present a curated postmodern mix of artists from both main stream and fringes, the internationally successful and the critically acclaimed. The compilation was also produced as a limited edition gatefold double LP (500 copies), featuring artwork by Charles Jencks, the namesake of postmodernism and an essay by the exhibition curator. Track listing G678 1152 CD 1: #"Fashion" - David Bowie (Single Version) #"Heart of Glass" - Blondie (7" Version) #"Love Action (I Believe in Love)" - The Human League #"Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Eurthmics #"To Cut a Long Story Short" (12" Version) - Spandau Ballet #"Electricity" - Orchestra Manoeuvres in the Dark #"Transmission" (Album Version) - Joy Division #"Love Song" - Simple Minds #"Talk Talk" - Talk Talk #"Penthouse & Pavement" - Heaven 17 #"All Stood Still" - Ultravox #"O Superman" - Laurie Anderson #"Video Killed the Radio Star" - The Buggles #"Freedom of Choice" - Devo #"Marquee Moon" (Edit) - Television #"Concrete Jungle" - The Specials #"C’30, C’60, C’90 Go" - Bow Wow Wow CD 2: #"Tour de France" (Remix François K.) - Kraftwerk #"West End Girls" (Dance Mix) - Pet Shop Boys #"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran #"Personal Jesus" (Holier Than Thou Approach) #"Situation" (US 12" Mix) - Yazoo #"It Ain't What You Do It's The Way That You Do It" - The Fun Boy Three and Bananarama #"Wood Beez (Pray Like Aretha Franklin)" (7" Version) - Scritti Politti #"Madame Butterfly (Un Bel Di Vedremo)" - Malcolm McLaren #"She Blinded Me With Science" - Thomas Dolby #"Psycho Killer" (Live) - Talking Heads #"Infected" - The Infected #"E=MC2" - Big Audio Dynamite #"Walk This Way" (Edit) - Run DMC #"The Adventures of Grandmaster Flash on the Wheels of Steel" - Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five #"King of the Beats" - Mantronix DVD: #"Vienna" - Ultravox #"Fade to Grey" - Visage #"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran #"Don't You Want Me" - The Human League #"Chant No.1 (I Don't Need This Pressure On)" - Spandau Ballet #"Whip It" - Devo #"Bizarre Love Triangle" - New Order #"Never Let Me Down Again" (Single Version) - Depeche Mode #"Enola Gay" - Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark #"Promised You a Miracle" - Simple Minds #"Love is the Drug" - Grace Jones #"Rapture" - Blondie #"Karma Chameleon" - Culture Club #"Buffalo Gals" - Malcolm McLaren #"Ghost Town" - The Specials #"Temptation" (Edit) - Heaven 17 #"Infected" - The The #"Life's What You Make It" - Talk Talk Vinyl: Side 1 #"Ashes to Ashes" (Single Version) - David Bowie #"Girlfriend is Better" (Live) - Talking Heads #"Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" - Eurthmics #"Video Killed the Radio Star" - The Buggles #"West End Girls" (7" Single) - Pet Shop Boys Side 2 #"Planet Earth" (Single Version) - Duran Duran #"(We Don't Need This) Facist Groove Thang" - Heaven 17 #"Sound of the Crowd" - The Human League #"The Freeze" - Spandau Ballet #"Enola Gay" - Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark #"Vision of China" - Japan Side 3 #"Transmission" (Album Version) - Joy Division #"I Travel" - Simple Minds #"Public Image" - Public Image Limited #"Strangelove" (Single Version) - Depeche Mode #"Whip It" - Devo #"Warm Leatherette" - The Normal Side 4 #"Denis" - Blondie #"Sometimes Better Change" - The Strangers #"What Do I Get?" - Buzzcocks #"Shot By Both Sides" - Magazine #"Outdoor Miner" - Wire #"I Love a Man in Uniform" - Gang of Four #"Meccanik Dancing (Oh We Go!)" - XTC Category:Promotional only albums Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums